


Sharp

by Cake_isnt_pie_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, Kinfe kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, aggressive!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake_isnt_pie_sam/pseuds/Cake_isnt_pie_sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an Anonymous prompt to my tumblr:</p><p>Dean jokingly pulls a knife on Sam to keep him on his toes. Sam not so jokingly gets turned on by it while deans got him pinned with the knife to his skin. A lot. Dean notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> (While I don't own SPN or the boys, I definitely own the beer and the knife. ;) Comments much appreciated and very welcome!)

Dean knew Sam would be back any moment with the beer. He needed a damned shower after ganking a particularly nasty ghoul, and well—Sam offered. Dean Winchester turn down a beer offer? Hell no.

Of course, Dean wanted to play a prank on Sam—to get him back for unscrewing the lid on the diner salt before Dean salted his fries earlier that day. So there he waited, behind the motel door.

Sure, some people might call it a cruel joke, and maybe even a dangerous one, but it was _Sam_. Sam would be fine.

After fifteen minutes, Sam unlocked the door, walking into the dark room, beer in hand. “Dean?” Sam called out with no reply. “Hey dude, you here?” He asked cautiously, flipping on the light as he shut the door with his foot.

Before Sam could even put the beer on the table, Dean was behind him, his knife pressed against Sam’s throat. Sam’s hand let go of the six-pack, the bottles clanging against the table but not quite breaking, thankfully.

"Did you bring pie?" Dean growled lowly, something almost hilarious in that situation. Except Sam’s face went from worried to flat and his fist clenched at his side.

Dean could almost swear that Sam’s breath hitched—that Sam’s cheeks went a little pink. But he definitely could see Sam’s tongue dart out to lick his bottom lip nervously.

… _Oh._ Dean figured it out. He grinned, pressing his body against Sam’s back.

"I hope I didn’t scare you too much, little brother," Dean said quietly, one hand sliding around to grip Sam’s hip while the other held the knife to Sam’s throat.

"Dean," Sam warned, taking a steady breath.

"Sam," Dean purred into Sam’s ear.

Sam’s body shivered against Dean and Dean chuckled against Sam’s skin. “What? Cause I mean, in this position, it’s not like you can really stop me.” He let the edge of the knife lightly trail down Sam’s throat, over his adam’s apple, into the soft space between his collarbones.

Sam didn’t say anything so Dean decided to take it upon himself to get him to talk. Dean slid his hand down the front of Sam’s jeans, brushing over the bulge here.

"No pie, but I see you still brought dessert," Dean said lowly.

Sam let out the most unguarded moan, his dick twitching against Dean’s hand.

Dean grabbed at it in response, trailing the tip of the knife along Sam’s right collarbone. “Who knew my little brother was so kinky?” Dean spoke out loud, biting down on Sam’s shoulder.

Sam’s breath hitched as he reached back to grab at Dean’s leg.

"Nuh-uh-uh," Dean warned, pressing the knife in a little, not quite enough to cut. He could hear Sam’s heavy breathing as he dropped his hand from Dean’s thigh. He spun Sam around to face him, pulling him against his body by Sam’s belt loop.

When Sam opened his mouth to talk, Dean pressed the tip of the knife up against his chin, closing Sam’s mouth.

"Well damn, Sammy. I can’t help but gawk at how well you take orders, sometimes," Dean growled, pressing his lips to Sam’s.

Dean turned to push Sam against the motel door. He slide his knife down Sam’s button-up, each button cut off and open with ease as Dean tugged on Sam’s bottom lip.

"Oh, Sammy, you should’ve told me sooner," Dean spoke against Sam’s lips, the knife tracing an "x" lightly over the hardness in Sam’s jeans. "X marks the spot, little brother."


End file.
